


Sunflower

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 全员性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Sunflower

天气燥热，阳光晃得人睁不开眼睛，就连操场周边的树都蔫了。张九龄站在树荫底下，嘴里叼着根冰棍儿，给郭麒麟发微信问她怎么还不过来，敲击着屏幕的手指动得飞快，她注意到自己拇指上的指甲油已经快磨没了。这还是几周前在郭麒麟家她给自己涂的，张九龄自己其实不太喜欢这玩意，但是涂得时候还觉得挺好看的，就是没多久指甲油就噼里啪啦开始掉渣，现在留在指甲上的那部分跟狗啃得一样。

把雪糕从嘴里拿出来，张九龄舔了一圈融化在嘴唇上的奶油。这天热得真是够呛，雪糕买来还没多久就已经化得快要从雪糕棍上掉下去了。

“马上就到。”手机屏幕亮了一下，她看见了郭麒麟的回复，后面跟着几个花里胡哨的emoji。

她盯着那一长串看了半天，也没看出来大林要表达的是什么意思。

手里的那根冰棍融化的速度比她吃的还快，没一会儿滴在她手指上的奶油就变得黏黏糊糊的。

“快点，再不来比赛就结束了。”单手发微信。

才刚到夏天，北京就已经热得丧尽天良，吹过的风像是被烘烤过。张九龄靠着看台上的柱子，坐在阴凉处，晃荡着小腿，舔着雪糕棍上残留的奶油，目不转睛地盯着下面的篮球场。打练习赛的正是女子二中——不，现在已经没有女子了，只剩二中——总之就是他们学校的女子篮球队。说来好笑，原先的二中明明是一所女校，但女子篮球队却是在成为男女混校之后才成立的。

“快了，快了。”大林回复，后面接了一句，“看见她了吗？”

“看见了。”

张九龄咬着那根木棍，眼神落在穿着蓝色球衣的那个女孩身上。她身材高挑，要比场上所有的人都高——张九龄目测，估计超过了1米8，运动短裤下面两条笔直、肌肉匀称的双腿在场上跑来跑去，她注意到了每一次跑动屈膝时的肌肉变化。

雪糕棍被她咬得都劈了。

修长的手指轻而易举地抓住了篮球，露在外面的白晃晃的手臂上覆盖着一层汗水，在晌午的烈日阳光下闪闪发光。

整齐的短发被她别在耳后，有几缕漏网之鱼贴在因为运动而微微发红的脸颊上。

在她拽起球衣领子擦拭脸上汗水时，宽大的球衣没能完全遮住里面穿着的衣服，一抹奇怪的白色闪过。

她里面穿的是什么玩意？张九龄心想。

张九龄看着她跳起来，扬起头扣篮时，下颌线下面两根筋绷紧，锁骨也因为出汗亮晶晶的，好看得不像话。

她肯定没涂防晒。

张九龄摸了摸自己被大林逼着抹在手臂上还没完全被吸收的防晒霜，油油的，怪难受的。她一直不觉得自己有多黑，这是健康肤色，听谁说得来着，像她这样的反而不用涂防晒，特别白的才需要涂避免晒伤。但是大林总跟她说还是涂点好，虽然不能变白，但是也别再变黑了。

变黑有什么不好的。被郭麒麟同学总是硬糊过来一张面膜的张九龄同学如是想到。

坐在着看着他们打篮球已经有差不多二十分钟，郭麒麟还是没出现，她又发了一条微信催促。回复没看到，却看到了隔了老远，从操场另一头体育馆里出来了一群人，虽然距离很远，但张九龄还是看出来了，那是他们校篮球队二队的。按理来说体育馆里的篮球场，该是男队和女队轮流使用，但是因为女队不去参加比赛，所以男子篮球队的主队和二队就把体育馆给包场了，硬是把女队赶到了操场上这个寒酸的篮球场上来。

啧。她有些不爽，看着那群人朝着篮球场的方向走过来，不用想就知道没好事。

一从看台上下来，张九龄就听到了男队的队长在那扯着嗓子瞎喊。

“诶你们别打了，把场地让出来，今天主队和别校打友谊赛，二队得在这训练。”

迈最后一级台阶的张九龄差点踩空，气得她把手里那根雪糕棍咔嚓一下撅折了。

其中一个女队的队员站出来质问：“你们要训练，我们难道就不用训练了吗？”

“又不到市里比赛，训练有什么用？”一个男生笑嘻嘻地说。

“你们二队到市里比赛也不能拿第一，那训练不也没用吗？”反驳。

“你——”那男生气得就要上前，被队长拦了下来。

“你也说了不算，让你们队长出来。”男队的队长说。

那女孩就回头去看，看向女队队员中个子最高的那个。

“……我们也得训练。”她说话声音小，张九龄走得更近了，才听到后面那几个字。

现在她已经全然没了刚才篮球场上挥洒汗水的姿态，缩着肩，后背略微弯下去，用手抱着自己肩膀，就连和男队队长说话时都没抬起头。

张九龄脚步减缓，远远地看着她。

“我知道。”男队队长说，他上前一把拽过她的手腕，硬是把她拽到了自己身边，“但是大楠，下周二队也有比赛，他们必须加紧训练了。”

她侧过头，明显能看出男队队长的手劲儿不小，她蹙着眉，想抽出手来却始终没能成功。

“你可以等主队比赛结束再去训练，”她的声音更低了，“我们这也比赛呢。”

“大楠。”他不光没松手，另一手直接去楼她的腰，俩人直接贴在了一起。二队的人群中已经传出不怀好意的口哨声，女队这边的队员们个个气得脸青一阵白一阵的。“听话，把场地让给我们。”

女队的队长抿着嘴一言不发，表情纠结。

“让个屁！”

吼声吸引了所有人的注意力，两个篮球的人纷纷回头去看。

“把手给我撒开。”张九龄上去就把那人的手从她身上拽，拽不过，她朝着男队队长的膝盖就是一脚，这才把俩人分开。

“学姐？”女队的人可能不认识她，但是男队可没人不认识张九龄，毕竟篮球队刚成立，拉拉队也立刻成立了。

她是拉拉队的队长。

“干嘛？”她没好气地说，“大庭广众拉拉扯扯的，你想干嘛？”

男队队长揉着膝盖说：“她是我女朋友。”

张九龄的脸色更阴沉了，回头看了一眼大楠，她还是低着头，不吱声。

“女朋友就得抢人家场地？体育馆装不下你们了？”

“主队在打比赛。”

“那你们就等主队比赛结束之后再训练。”

“那体育馆就闭馆了。”

“妈的，怎么这么多废话。”张九龄说。

男队一群平均身高180的，女队那面平均身高175，全都低着头看着那个165的张九龄。

她踩着学校统一的小皮鞋，抱着胸一脸不爽地抬起脚，蓝色的校裙下面的安全裤露出了一点，她踹向旁边的篮球架子，那个平时稳当的金属架竟然晃了一下。

“你们还要不要脸？”嗓门大，就是嗓子有点劈，“一群男的来跟女生抢场地？好意思吗？”

“本来就是男队优先的。”还真不要脸。

“哦。”张九龄眯起眼睛，“那拉拉队也找男生来吧。”

男队的队长还没反应过来，一旁的大楠说话了：“没事，就让他们训练吧，我先走了。”

张九龄看着她的背影，有点懵。

男队的队长也很懵，“学姐？”

“滚蛋。”她推了一把凑过来的家伙，刚要上前去追已经走出很远的大楠，就听到后面郭麒麟的声音。

队长都已经走了，剩下的女生也没必要留在这了，都叹叹气摇摇头，陆续走了。

“九龄，不好意思，我来晚了。”大林小跑过来，气还没喘匀。

张九龄没理她，盯着越来越小的背影出神。

“你看什么呢？”她问。

“诶，你不是认识人多吗？”张九龄拽过她的胳膊，指着远处的人问，“女子篮球队的队长你认不认识？就我这两天跟你说的那个，她叫什么？哪个班的？”

“这两天你盯着看的那个人原来是她。”大林笑，“你不记得了吗？”

“记得？我见过她吗？”

“她是我表妹。”郭麒麟说，“就，那次，你来我家我帮你化妆，她突然一推门，把你吓得手一哆嗦，口红都画到下巴上那次。”

那次？

张九龄回忆，那还是一年前。当时在大林家，她和大林两个人正在瞎往脸上糊化妆品，突然毫无预兆得，有人直接推门而入。她嘴上涂着厚厚的口红回头一看，正好和那女孩四目相对。那女孩刚要说出口的话全吞了回去，嘴唇动了几下，神色慌张地关上门转身就走。

她谁。张九龄记得自己是问了一嘴。

我表妹。郭麒麟也就这么随口说了一嘴。

接着他们俩人的关注点就都在张九龄嘴角那一条口红道子上了。

“你表妹？？？！！？？”

“对，怎么了？”很不解。

“你表妹！”张九龄急得嘴皮子都不利索了，手在自己面前瞎比划，比到自己鼻梁那，“她当时也就，这么高？现在呢？”恨不得比到天上，“这么高！？？？！？”

“人家长个了呀。”

“吃化肥了吧？？？？？”更急了。

“……”

“你们家基因是不是有问题？”

“你要不要去我爸面前这么说一遍。”他爸是校长。

“你们家基因真好！”

 

她蹲在更衣室门口。比王九龙先进去的，也比她先出来。比她晚进去的，也比她先出来。张九龄都快觉得可能是自己错过了，但是那么大个人，除非是瞎了才没看见她从正门出去。难道是知道自己在更衣室门口等她，悄悄从窗户爬出去了。

呸。爬个鬼，更衣室的窗户巴掌大。狗都爬不出去。

实在等不及了，张九龄直接就进去了。在更衣室已经待了半个多小时的王九龙竟然还穿着球衣，坐在椅子上和队员聊天，眉眼弯弯，一笑天都晴了。张九龄得捂着胸口才能确保自己的心没飞走。

明白了，她可能是在和自己的队员交流感情。张九龄继续蹲在地上，姿势非常不雅，大大咧咧。

最后一个队员离开，张九龄跺了跺快麻了的脚，还不敢太用力，他扶着储物柜，脚在半空直哆嗦。

刚准备走出去，她看见王九龙正四下查看着，张九龄一个转身又躲了回去。

头悄悄探出去看。

确定四周没人了，她才开始脱篮球球衣。

本来张九龄并不是在偷看，但是现在搞得她仿佛是在偷看。

这就很尴尬。

再说她也没必要偷看。

她又不是男的。

脱下球衣，她里面还穿着一件白色背心，再里面，就是之前张九龄在篮球场上看到的奇怪的白色。

是束胸内衣。不是为了打篮球穿的运动内衣。

她不光穿了束胸内衣，外面还缠了绷带一样的裹胸布。

现在两件都脱下去了，被束缚着的柔软胸部恢复了自由，因为一直被勒着，上面有着一道道不规则的红色勒痕。

张九龄下意识地摸了摸自己一马平川的胸口，再看了看眼前那人的胸，她脱口而出：“靠。”

“谁？”她惊慌地回头，胳膊手胡乱地挡在胸前，回头看到了躲避不及的张九龄。

“是我。”太尴尬了。

“你在这干嘛？”她一只手捂着胸，另一只手去够椅子上的内衣，拿到手里才想起一只手是无论如何也穿不上的。她就这么手足无措地把内衣拿起又放下，最后又拿起了那件宽松的球衣，笨拙地往自己头上套。

张九龄都快想转过身去了。

就算自己胸平，也不会有人把自己错当成男的吧。

就这么站在这看着她勉强一只手穿好了篮球球衣，但还是用手遮挡着胸，张九龄觉得如果自己再无私一点，肯定转身就走了。

但是不行，她自私得很。

她才不要走。

“为什么裹胸？”张九龄问。

对方明显没想到张九龄会这么直接，犹豫了一会儿，还是开了口。

“太……重了。”她说，“打篮球不方便。”

说实话，看着这个样子的她，张九龄实在无法和篮球场上那个开心打球的人联想到一起。

“那穿普通的运动内衣不就行了吗？”

她没说话，双手抱着肩膀，缩起了身体。

“为什么要弓着腰？”张九龄问，“我看你打球的时候不是这样的。”

这次她似乎也意识到了张九龄的问题对于一个只见过三次面几乎是陌生人的她实在有些不合适。

犹豫的时间更长了。

“你不觉得我太高了吗？”声音很低，“我前两天量身高，比我男朋友还高了。”

张九龄挑眉。

“女孩子这么高……”不太好。

“我不觉得。”张九龄打断了她的话。

没有回应。

“我不觉得你太高了。”以为她没听清，张九龄又重复了一遍，“我觉得刚刚好。”

她抱着肩膀的手攥紧了，还是没说话。

张九龄看到了她手腕上还没彻底消下去的淤青，正是几天前他男朋友拽着她的位置。

她有些不爽。

 

外面蝉鸣不断，张九龄的手拄着下巴，听着数学老师在那讲天书。

下课铃声和他的手机一起响了。

上面是篮球队的教练给她打的电话。

十几个。

她手指一划，装作没看到。

班里的同学鱼贯而出，篮球教练逆流而上。

“张九龄！”篮球教练喘得跟跑了马拉松一样。

她支棱起头，下巴扬着。

“你怎么不去拉拉队训练？？”上气不接下气。

“学业繁忙，我无暇分身。”话一套一套的。

教练气得脸都白了。

张九龄有点羡慕。

“你学业繁忙个屁！”她是拉拉队保送的。

“那我也得学习，充实自己。”套话频出。

教练脸更白了。张九龄一个人不去就算了，她是拉拉队长，拉拉队的队员一听说队长不来了，其他人也就都罢工了。

马上要和别校比赛，到时候场上只有对手的拉拉队，太拉低士气了。

一个人两个人还行，能随便找人凑数，拉拉队全体罢工，那哪行。

“那你到底想怎么办？”愁，太愁了。

“让男队的队长先跟他对象道歉，然后再跟我道歉。”她心情愉悦。

“他还有女朋友？”教练怒，“都什么时候了还有心情搞对象。”

“是啊是啊，”他附和，“要不然你劝他们分了吧。”

“是得劝劝。”

张九龄心情更愉悦了。

 

“学姐，对不起。”男队的队长人高马大，弯下腰都比张九龄低不了多少。

“再低点。”看着他就不爽。

“对不起！”低了。

张九龄扶着他肩膀，把人往自己身上一拽，膝盖一曲，直击重要部位。

一阵鬼叫。

“你他妈再碰她一下试试。”

“……”他弯着腰，捂着下面，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝。

“你说什么？”她凑过去，“哑巴了？”

“不碰了不碰了。”他哼哼唧唧地，五官都挤到了一块，“我们分手了。”

 

一连五天，张九龄都没再看到王九龙。去她的班里找她，同学说她没来说课。问老师，老师说她请假了。问郭麒麟，大林说她也不知道。

问大林要了手机号，愣是没敢给人家发短信。

又去问了篮球队的教练，教练说他的确劝了男队队长跟他对象分手，但就是劝劝，9012年了，没道理硬让人家分手。

她现在觉得自己拆散了人家。

虽然挺高兴的，但是张九龄还没真的自私到那份上。

现在的小姑娘失恋都是要死要活的，她怕那个敏感过头的小姑娘也要死要活的。

软磨硬泡了郭麒麟几天，她硬是没松口。

气得张九龄就说要跟她绝交。

郭麒麟就在那涂手指甲：“哦。“

“你哦什么？？？”急得头顶快冒烟了。

“那你急什么，真出事了你以为我这个当表姐的能气定神闲在这看你转圈？”

“哦。”

的确是这么回事。他这才坐下来，可是心里还是不停打鼓。

 

星期一。算上周末，她已经七天没有见到王九龙了。一到篮球队训练的时候，张九龄就冲到了操场上，果然女队的队员正在那打练习赛。

她也在。

还是那件蓝色的球衣，但是很明显能看出来，她没再裹胸了。

她看起来比之前还要耀眼了，进球时脸上的笑容也更灿烂了些。

看到张九龄时，她叫停了练习赛。

阳光在她身后，张九龄几乎看不清她的表情。

“你来了。”她气喘吁吁，胸口起伏得厉害。

肩膀舒张开了，背也挺得更直了。

本来张九龄就得仰着脖子看她，现在她的头得抬得更高了。

靠，她是不是还长个了。

“嗯。”张九龄点点头。

“你……”

“我……”

两个人一起说话，又一起停住，一起等对方说话。

“你先说吧。”张九龄说。

“我和他分手了。”她说。

“不会是因为我吧。”心情忐忑。

“就是因为你。”

靠。张九龄恨不得抽自己两嘴巴，她当时跟教练说那事儿干嘛。

“谢谢你。”她说，呼吸还不平稳。

张九龄看着她因为呼吸有些干的嘴唇，突然想吻她。

“学姐，”她说，“女子篮球队也要成立拉拉队了，你有没有兴趣当队长？”


End file.
